


Spywork Isn't So Bad

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Elm Edrene is on duty to watch Team RWBY through the hidden cameras and microphones that Ironwood has placed on them. Blake and Yang, thinking themselves alone, decide to have a bit of fun. Elm enjoys it herself.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Spywork Isn't So Bad

Elm Ederne sat heavily into her chair. The steaming cup of coffee would get her through this shift, but it wouldn’t make her enjoy it. Monitoring Team RWBY and JNR made her uncomfortable. They were all on the same team, all fighting against Salem and the Grimm. Hiding recording equipment on their weapons and armor, in their dorms, it rubbed Elm the wrong way.

Ironwood’s paranoia was going to cause more problems than it was going to solve. But Elm was trained not to question her General. So, another four hours, listening to that annoying blonde guy bitch and moan, the little boy stammer, but also to hear the Great Ruby Rose tell jokes, to listen to Weiss Schnee laugh, to-

“Holy shit, Blake, your hair!” Yang said, her voice clear in the headset over Elm’s ears.

“What? Is, is everything okay?” Blake’s voice echoed through the headset and Elm adjusted it so she wasn’t getting feedback.

“No, no, it looks really good.”

Elm flicked through the camera feeds, trying to find those two.

“Really?” Blake’s excitement was palpable and Elm smiled. Those two were so cute together.

“And that new outfit, wow.” Blake giggled at Yang’s compliment.

“You don’t look to bad yourself, hotstuff,” Blake responded. “Although I wonder what it would like it tossed on the floor.”

There was a pause before Yang spoke again. “Weiss and Ruby are gone for the evening, out getting belts with Penny.”

“So we have some time?” There was excitement in Blake’s voice. “Uh, lock the door, I don’t want anyone to accidentally barge in.”

Finding the camera feed for Team RWBY’s dorm, Elm moved it to the big screen.

It, however, did not show much. The women were both near the door, and the camera was designed to pick up the main area in the middle and the window. There was a feed for outside their dorm door, but not inside.

After the lock clicked shut, there was a low thump and the unmistakable sound of kissing. In the feed, Elm saw black clad legs and a fine ass, as well as Yang’s lower legs. Neither woman wore boots, their jackets were thrown on the beds. Trying to move the camera did nothing, this one not designed to rotate.

The audio pickups, set into Yang’s prosthetic arm, and the collar of Blake’s catsuit, worked perfectly.

Switching over to Blake’s collar, Elm heard them kissing. The sounds of hands moving over clothed bodies.

Yang gasped and a zipper opened up.

“Lindsay save me, I’ve missed these.” The kissing was one sided, Yang’s voice farther away.

Looking up at the camera feed, Blake was kneeling in front of Yang. Yang’s top was zipped open, and Blake kissed her stomach.

Watching, Elm rubbed her thighs together.

Kissing up Yang’s muscular stomach, Blake slid her hands under Yang’s undershirt. Pushed it up over her breasts,and kissed along the slope of her breasts.

Elm’s hand rested a top her chest.

“Hmm, I thought I said I wanted to see this on the floor?” Blake said. The grin was plain in the audio feed.

Yang’s shirt and bra flew into the middle of the room. Elm tried to move the immovable camera. Blake stepping back let Elm see flashes of Yang’s tan skin.

Her legs rubbed against each other as she squeezed her breast through her own top. This was not how Elm thought her night was going to go.

The coveralls slid to the floor and Yang stepped into the middle of the room wearing a smile and her panties.

“All of it,” Blake said,crossing her arms under her chest.

Yang turned around, and pushed her ass out as she slid the panties off.

Fingers snaked between Elm’s legs.

Wiggling her ass, Yang slid the panties down her legs. They stuck against her sex for a moment and Elm swallowed. These cameras were really good.

Blake walked over and slapped Yang’s ass, making her stand up straight. She wrapped her arms around Yang’s waist and kissed her shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to do that since Argus, but there were always people around.”

“What, kiss me?” Yang smiled, turning around in Blake’s arms.

“No, tap that.” Blake’s hand slid down and grabbed a handful of Yang’s ass. “I mean, I also want to kiss you.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Yang on the lips. “There. And.” Blake kissed Yang’s collarbone. “There, and.” Planting a kiss between Yang’s breasts, Blake moved her hands around to her front. Fingers traced along Yang’s hip bones, down towards her wet sex.

Elm’s fingers followed a similar path, opening her pants up. Her other hand undid the buttons on her top, massaging her breasts through her bra.

Whimpering, Yang grabbed the front zipper of Blake’s catsuit. Blake grabbed her hand and shook her head. “Nope, sit down and let me have some fun.”

Both Elm and Yang made the same face, excitement as Blake moved into the middle of the room. 

Grabbing the zipper, Blake slid it down to show off more of her cleavage. She stopped right at the bottom of her breasts before pulling it down just enough to show she was not wearing a bra.

Stalking over, Blake lifted a foot and placed it on Yang’s chest, pushing her down. With Yang on her back, Blake straddled her hips. She zipped down farther, but Elm was unable to see.

Yang, however, saw it all. Her chest started heaving as Blake unzipped all the way.

“No underwear?” Yang asked, licking her lips and peering down between Blake’s legs.

“Didn’t want to ruin the lines of the suit.” She grabbed Yang’s real hand and placed it between her legs. “Hmmm, I have missed your touch.”

“There is a stroking the kitty joke here that I’m being mature enough not to make.” Yang smirked. “Barely.”

Blake smacked Yang in the chest, but giggled. She rolled her shoulders back and peeled the cat suit off.

Elm’s breath caught in her throat. Blake’s back was muscular and Elm started to drool. She wanted to touch them. Instead, she pushed her top up and pulled her breasts out of her bra. Rolling a nipple between her fingers, she bit down on her lip to quiet her moans.

The soft sound of Blake and Yang touching each other filled Elm’s ear. She closed her eyes, picturing herself in Yang’s place. Running a hand over Blake, the feel of her muscles under the skin, the soft flesh of her breasts, the hard nipple under her palm. Feeling her pussy drip against her stomach.

Those long fingers touching her in return. Blake running a hand over her shoulder, kissing her palm before touching her. Elm slid a finger into herself, moaning at the thought of it being Blake. Taking her own time, Elm focused on the sound of Blake moaning in her ear.

A low buzz filled the earphone, and Elm opened her eyes to see Blake riding Yang’s face. The robotic arm rubbed against Blake’s thighs, vibrating. Her hands grasped Yang’s hair, pulling her closer to her sex. She moaned, hips rocking back and forth against Yang’s face.

Elm slid another finger into herself as she watched Blake come against Yang’s face. Her back arched and she threw her head back.

Those graceful lines of her neck, her breasts lifted by her pose. Elm wanted to be between them.

Moving off Yang’s face, Blake lifted her up for a kiss. Spinning, Blake pushed Yang against the wall under the camera. The buzzing stopped.

“Blake?” Yang asked, her voice dripping with arousal.

“Wrap your legs around my head.” Blake’s voice was muffled. “I want to show you something I’ve been working on.”

“Oh, what’s that?” There was a wet sound, Elm picturing Blake kissing and licking Yang. “Oh, that. Oh Oum, yes, Yes!”

Closing her eyes and leaning back, Elm let that image fill her mind. That raven haired woman between her legs, licking and sucking on her sex. Elm pressed down on her clit as she worked her fingers in and out of her. She pinched and pulled her breasts, moaning at the thought of Yang doing it.

The thought of the two of them pleasuring Elm pushed her closer to the edge. She was almost there!

A panel crashed behind Elm, and she sat up in her chair. She tried to put herself back together, but these damn uniforms were too confusing. Covering her breasts with one hand, she tried to pull up her pants with the other. The chair fought her the whole time.

From the open panel, a pink clad woman landed on the floor. “I knew it! Ironwood is spy-” Nora blinked at the half naked Elm. “Wait, what is going on here?”

“Nothing, nothing, I’m just…” Elm looked back at the cameras, audio equipment, and down at her half nude form. “...this isn’t what it looks like.”

From the headset around Elm’ neck came what could only be the sound of Yang moaning. In obvious pleasure.

“Oh Blake, I’m cummmmmming,” she moaned, turning Elm a bright shade of red.

“So, you aren’t listening to Yang and Blake have sex and touching yourself?”

Elm was many things, but a liar was never one of them. “That wasn’t the plan, it’s just well, it sounded really good, and we’re always on missions, and it’s been a few days, and just…”

“Say no more, I totally understand,” Nora said. “Although are you spying on us or is it Ironwood?”

“Ironwood, I told him it wasn’t a good idea, but he’s the General, and I’m just one of his best students, so why should he listen to me?” Elm licked her lips and looked back up at the camera feeds, one of which was shaking. She squeezed her thighs together to keep herself from finishing what she started.

“Oh Oum, you have it bad.” Nora set her hammer on the floor and pulled off her shirt. “Let me help you, than we both destroy this equipment, how does that sound?”

Elm nodded eagerly, pulling off her own clothes.

“So let me get this straight,” Clover said. “You were listening to Team RWBY.”

Elm nodded. She had her hands squeezed between her legs as Clover scolded her.

“When your hammer, the weapon you’ve made, that you understand better than anything else in the world, suddenly went off?”

Nodding again, Elm wiggled in the chair. Clover figured she was not happy about being scolded. Elm, however, was worried he would realize she was not wearing underwear under her white uniform.

“It does that sometimes, I’m sorry.” She blushed, looking down.

Clover frowned. “It’s fine, I wasn’t okay with spying on our allies anyway. But you have cleaning detail for a month for the destruction of the equipment. Dismissed.”

Standing, Elm snapped off a salute and hurried out.

Clover, luckily, never saw the pink panties Nora had stuffed into Elm’s back pocket.


End file.
